


From the Files of the Matra

by VicenteValtieri



Series: The Matrassons [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: profiles, reference
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-05 17:02:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13392267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VicenteValtieri/pseuds/VicenteValtieri
Summary: There are many confusing and odd characters who live and work on the 'Scape. This reference will hopefully clear some of the confusion surrounding who's who up.





	1. Norman Matrasson

Norman “Norm” Matrasson - IDW MEGATRON - 0765

Norman is a blue and yellow repaint of a standard IDW MEGATRON Character Class. His claim to the Shocktrooper program is a sweet little G1 STARSCREAM called Slip. They were sparkbonded in the Summer of Sometime-or-another Matrassons are really bad at dates. If it helps, it was a particularly good year for Tulips – I remember that. 

He was raised in Berlin, but he was placed into an adoptive family who raised him as one of their own.

Norman is a Seargent in charge of training non-STARSCREAM members of the Shocktroopers and overseeing the third of the Home Guard’s regiments. 

In his human form, Norman is a tall man (6’3”) with clipped, silver hair and red optics. His skin is more weathered than the standard MEGATRON because he spends so much time with Slip taking walks in the countryside and down to the bay. Outdoorsy types, those two. 

He has been awarded the “Shh” Medal and his first-year dance team took Silver in the All-Berlin Military competition, but didn’t make it to the National.

His personality is generally described as congenial with a trace of sarcasm, but most of the time he lets both Slip and his twinned Berettas do the talking for him.


	2. Slip Evangel Matrasson

Slip Evangel Matrasson – G1 STARCREAM - 0976

Slip started off life as Evangel Matrasson, but proceeded to rename himself when he realized that he was very, very good at slipping out of sight and mind. It’s not uncommon for STARSCREAM character classes to rename themselves when faced with important decisions or at epiphanies. Evangel’s epiphany came after he joined the Mavericks and began to hone his skills militarily.

Slip was raised in the Palace under the guardianship of the Matra.

Slip’s Military career began when he joined the Mavericks during his first year at college. He served briefly before moving on to the Shocktrooper Academy and graduating with degrees in both science and English as well as a commendation to move straight to Lightning Base. On his first day, he strolled in with his newly wed spouse and dropped the reporting officer’s jaw to the floor. He and Norman have been in Caravel Squad with close ties to Country Squad ever since. 

Slip’s human form is a slender but short, earthy human male who can commonly be found sitting on Norman’s shoulder – as STARSCREAMs are wont to do with their significant other. He is atypical in that his hair is black instead of the normal red and that his optics are slightly dimmer than other STARSCREAMs.


	3. General Starscream

General Starscream – ARMADA STARSCREAM - 0004

Wingless and Fearless, General Starscream’s alt-mode is a bullet car specially designed to keep as much of his original form as possible. During his early years, he tore off his own wings because they were keeping him from a vital objective. Since this was before we truly understood the nature of the STARSCREAM character class and even the Rudimentary Reset was invented, this left him crippled for life. He’s won too many awards to count and overseen hundreds of successful campaigns both in his former capacity as Captain of the Matra’s Bodyguard and as the Shocktrooper Commander. 

General Starscream has come to have something of a reputation of picking up purely organic spouses. While there is nothing inherently wrong with this, it is interesting to note that while the General himself has lived for nearly 56 Million Years – counting the time spend off the ‘Scape in various Campaigns – he never takes a character class with a life expectancy of over 500 years as his partner. The Matra has her own theories as to why, but she’s not telling.

General Starscream’s human form is much as one would expect: A broad, middling – height man with dark auburn hair and amber optics that snap when he’s displeased. Another interesting note is that he never takes off his rank insignia.


	4. Roxabelle Matrasson

Roxabelle Matrasson

Roxabelle is… interesting to say the least. She chose her name after spending her early life being called “Sarah” for obvious reasons. No? Not obvious? Must be a Matrasson thing. Like most long-term Shocktroopers, she has a mental and social make-up that causes her to have difficulty in the outside world. She’s one of the few Shocktroopers living at the Garden permanently as a result. In spite of this, she returns regularly to the field for Seek-and-Destroy Missions and has kept her usual post as a trainer and overseer of training for young Shocktroopers. 

There comes a certain point where Shocktroopers stop accepting honors because they have so many already. However, it is noted that Roxabelle has had more campaign-participation flags than any other Shocktrooper, the exception being Bastille. 

Roxabelle’s appearance has been described as “Hedonistic to the point of being mistaken for a Hooker” and that’s exactly how she likes it. Her appearance disarms her targets and her raunchy and unique fighting style further puts them off balance. As a direct result, her killcount is in the millions.

As a human, Roxabelle has long, red hair with blonde highlights and a voluptuous form. She has been enhanced with surgery, and her figure is obscenely perfect. In spite of this, she has no interest in sexual relationships and has never been in a serious romantic relationship either. Again, the exception to this rule was a young Optimus Prime whose name is Shiloh and is currently spark-bonded to Bastille. This has led to a rivalry between the two Shocktroopers.


	5. Shiloh Matrasson

Shiloh is a G1 OPTIMUS PRIME character class with azure optics instead of the usual sapphire. He's stronger than the typical due to the intensity of the training he's gone through over the course of his military career and there's a black sigil of the Jormagundr on the back of his left shoulder. 

Though Shiloh was raised in the Palace, he was not in the care of the Matra, but instead placed with General Starscream and Hepburn Matrasson, who raised him. 

Shiloh has been a point of contention for the Shocktroopers since time immemorial. Though it's generally accepted that a young, single mech already used to the idiosyncracies of the STARSCREAM character class will never lack for suitors, Shiloh's papa made some think twice. However, two suitors were very insistent on getting his attention: Bastille and Roxabelle - then Sarah - Matrasson were in constant competition for Shiloh's attention. With the reputation for viciousness and strange combat that Bastille was already garnering, most thought that the preternaturally sweet and considerate Shiloh would be more drawn to Sarah.

Shiloh, however, chose Bastille, sparking a rivalry between the two Shocktroopers that would last until the present day. It was soon after Shiloh's rejection that Roxabelle changed her name and developed her own - hem - unique fighting style.

Shiloh's human form is a tall man with a neatly trimmed goatee and mustache and the same tattoo of the Jormagundr on his shoulder as his mech mode sports.


End file.
